Until the End
by Uchiha Ry-chan
Summary: Dan aku berharap waktu itu adalah selamanya. AU. PruHung.


Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Until the End © Uchiha Ry-chan

**Warning!**: OOC, AU, typo(s), mixed POV—kinda, etc.

For xX-TIKToK'TimeMachine's birthday; happy birthday, Kana! :D

…

Pagi yang berhias langit gelap kini tidak membuatnya malas melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengantar teh hangat untuk tuannya. Sesekali ia tersenyum. Dan menerka-nerka, apa yang akan dikatakan tuannya mengenai teh pagi ini. Tentu saja. Baru-baru ini gadis keturunan Hongaria itu kembali dari perjalanannya mengelilingi dunia, beberapa negara Eropa dan Asia, untuk pastinya.

Singkat kata—ia membuat teh yang berbeda dari yang biasanya.

Sementara tuannya, seorang pria berketurunan Prusia dengan rambut putih dan iris mata berwarna merah, terlihat tidak menyibukkan dirinya dengan melakukan sebuah hal yang berarti. Ia hanya duduk di sebuah kursi tua di depan taman rumahnya seraya menopang dagu. Entah apa yang ia perhatikan. Yang jelas hal itu pastilah sebuah hal yang menarik baginya.

"Selamat pagi, tuan," ujar gadis Hongaria itu menyapa seraya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis. Dan ia yang disapa hanya melirikkan mata sebelum akhirnya kembali memperhatikan objek yang sedari tadi mencuri pandangannya. Dingin.

"Pagi ini saya mebuatkan _mint tea_ untuk Anda. Semoga And—" belum selesai ia melontarkan kalimatnya, sang tuan sudah terlebih dahulu memotong ucapannya dengan sebuah kalimat _terima kasih_.

Kemudian ia menyeruput teh itu perlahan. Membiarkan kehangatannya terjatuh perlahan ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana?" terpasang cemas pada raut wajah sang pelayan. Ia berharap _eksperimen_nya pagi ini tidak mengecewakan orang yang telah bersamanya hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya.

"Enak—terima kasih. Kau memang pelayan yang pandai, Elizaveta." walau ia berkata pujian tanpa menyunggingkan setipis pun senyuman, gadis bernama Elizaveta itu terlihat sangat senang. Muncul semburat merah tipis di pipi manisnya.

Selama ia menyukainya, itu sudah cukup. Walaupun aku tahu ia tidak benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih dari dalam hatinya, tidak apa. Karena aku tahu kau bukan tipikal orang yang senang mengumbar ucapan seperti itu tulus dari dalam hatimu. Ucapnya dalam hati.

Ia memperhatikanmu tanpa kau ketahui. Tatapan dari seorang gadis yang hanya menjadi pelayanmu saat ini. Tapi sadarkah kau ada yang berbeda dari tatapannya itu? Belum pernah terukir dalam sejarah hidupmu bahwa ada seorang pelayan yang menatap beda pada tuannya.

"Ambilkan buku sihir yang ada di ruang bawah tanah." pinta sang tuan tanpa menatap Elizaveta.

Elizaveta pun menganggukan kepalanya. Ia mulai membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi dari tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya. Sembari membawa nampan yang tadi membantunya membawakan teh, ia mulai menyalakan penerangan baginya. Sebuah bola api yang ia ciptakan dari sihir yang pernah ia pelajari.

Ya—tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa pasangan tuan dan pelayan itu adalah dua orang penyihir yang terpaksa terlibat dalam sebuah konflik sihir. Sebuah konflik yang membuat mereka kehilangan keluarga mereka, orang tua mereka, masa kecil mereka. Termasuk kenangan mereka—sebagai sepasang sahabat di masa lampau.

…

"Ayo kejar aku, Gil!" seorang gadis berambut cokelat berlari di tengah tumpukkan salju. Seperti berlari dari kejaran serigala pemakan manusia, salju itu tidak menghalangi langkah kaki kecilnya.

"Oi~ tunggu aku! Dasar perempuan gak _awesome_!" sementara di belakangnya, ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih yang terengah mengejarnya. Ya—memang anak itu bukanlah tipikal anak yang menyukai hal-hal semacam berlari. Namun sahabatnya itu memaksanya. Terasa berat. Terlebih lagi ia harus berlari di atas tumpukkan salju.

Menyebalkan.

"Eh—aduh!"

Suara itu membuat sang gadis kecil berhenti. Menolehkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara dengan tatapan waspada. Tapi tak lama kemudian tatapan itu berubah drastis. Diikuti dengan suara tawa. Ia memegangi perutnya saking gelinya.

Sahabat berambut putihnya terjatuh rupanya. Ia tersandung sebuah batang kayu yang tertutup salju.

"Jangan tertawa, bodoh! Bantu aku!" anak laki-laki itu berusaha bangun karena tidak ingin menjadi bahan tertawaan sahabatnya itu. Namun hasilnya sia-sia. Ia tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Bodoh—uhh~ hiks~ gak _awesome_!" anak laki-laki itu menangis.

"Kau ini—lemah sekali, sih!" tanpa disadari, sang gadis kecil tadi sudah ada di depannya seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Bermaksud membantunya berdiri.

Kedua iris merah itu menatap uluran tangan sahabatnya.

"Ayo cepat!"

Setelah menyeka air matanya, dan mengusap cairan bening yang keluar dari hidungnya, anak laki-laki tadi menerima uluran tangan sang gadis kecil. Kemudian membersihkan bajunya dari salju yang sempat menempel.

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan permainan mereka. Berlari menuju kediaman mereka yang letaknya berdekatan satu sama lain.

…

Gilbert Weilschmidt—nama itu tertera pada buku tua bersampul paduan warna cokelat tua dan merah tua. Kedua mata _emerald_-nya menatap dalam nama di sampul buku sihir itu.

Kemudian ia beralih lagi untuk menatap ruangan itu. Gelap dan tak terurus. Padahal seharusnya tidak seperti ini ruangannya. Dulu.

Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menapaki satu per satu anak tangga, keluar dari ruang bawah tanah itu. Cahaya penerangan berupa bola api itu masih setia menemaninya. Memberikan penerangan agar mudah bagi kaki indahnya yang tersembunyi dibalik baju _maid_-nya. Sampai akhirnya ia tiba di depan pintu yang ketika terbuka memberikan cahaya. Bola api itu pun padam.

Kembali ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju tempat keberadaan sang tuan.

"Ini bukunya." Elizaveta memberikan buku itu kepada sang pemilik nama, Gilbert.

Sang tuan, Gilbert, hanya menganggukan kepala ketika menerima buku usang itu. Kedua tangannya mulai sibuk bermain—membuka satu per satu lembaran yang suatu waktu dapat hancur tertiup angin. Kedua matanya pun tidak mau kalah. Sibuk mencari sebuah kata—nantinya akan menjadi kalimat.

Mungkin itu sebuah kalimat sihir.

Apapun itu—sedikit membuat gadis Hongaria itu menatap heran tuannya. Adakah yang tuannya sembunyikan mengenai pertarungan selanjutnya atau hanya sekedar keisengan belaka? Ingin sekali bertanya, tapi ia sangat yakin bahwa tuannya itu tidak akan menjawabnya.

…

Ia menangis. Menatap tubuh itu semakin habis termakan api. Kedua iris merah miliknya menitikkan cairan bening. Merasakan perihnya asap yang mengelilinginya kini.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tak percaya akan kenyataan pahit yang harus ditelannya. Tangannya tak mampu menggapai—ingin memeluk tubuh itu. Walaupun harus ikut terbakar.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku—"

Hal terakhir yang mampu ia rasakan adalah dinginnya kedua tangan seorang pria berambut _blonde_ yang mencekik lehernya. Membunuhnya dengan perlahan melalui sihir dari tangan kotor itu.

"Gil!"

Ia tidak menatapmu lagi, hai gadis kecil. Lihat kedua matanya yang kosong. Kehilangan cahaya dan arti hidupnya.

"Lepaskan dia, sialan!" Elizaveta berlari mendekati lelaki berambut _blonde_ itu. Berusaha melepaskan sahabatnya itu dari siksa karena tak bisa bernapas. Namun apalah daya seorang gadis kecil sepertinya? Penyihir anak-anak yang bahkan belum mengerti guna sihir sebenarnya.

Oh, menyerahlah, bocah! Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?

"Gil!"

Ia semakin kehilangan dirinya. Semakin kehabisan napasnya. Perlahan kedua matanya tertutup. Namun sebelum akhirnya ia merapatkan kedua matanya, ia sempat melirikkan matanya. Berusaha menangkap siapa yang terakhir yang bisa ia lihat setelah pahitnya melihat keluarga tercinta hangus terbakar.

Ah, setidaknya—ada yang bisa kucintai nantinya. Itupun jika Tuhan masih mengijinkan aku menatap wajahmu, sahabatku.

…

Satu per satu pohon yang berdiri dengan kokohnya di hutan berselimut salju itu tumbang tanpa tahu kesalahan mereka. Keegoisan dua pihak yang tengah bertarung ini penyebabnya. Gilbert dan Elizaveta—dan lawan mereka.

Yang satu nampak sebagai manusia biasa. Dengan rambut _sandy blonde_ yang agak berantakkan dengan alis tebal yang terdapat di atas kedua mata _emerald_-nya. Yang satu lagi—mungkin bisa dikatakan sebagai manusia. Yang menciptakan kata "mungkin" dalam dirinya adalah dandanannya yang mirip seperti iblis. Baju serba hitam dengan kedua sayap yang berwarna senada dengan bajunya itu. Taring yang terlihat dari balik mulutnya yang sesekali menyeringai lebar. Rambut _blonde_-nya yang tersisipi tanduk hitam kecil. Kedua mata _sapphire_ indah yang terbingkai kacamata berwarna cokelat tua. Dan yang terakhir adalah sebuah benda seperti buntut iblis yang ada di tubuhnya.

Mereka memanggil satu sama lain; Arthur dan Alfred.

"Fufufu~ gerakanmu indah sekali, Gil. Semakin ingin membuatku bermain denganmu." manusia setengah iblis itu berkata seraya menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Gilbert tidak menjawab apapun. Ia hanya memfokuskan dirinya untuk mengucapkan mantra dengan benar.

"Jangan lupa dengan tujuan kita, Al—" ucapan pria berambut _sandy blonde_ itu terpotong dengan sebuah sihir petir yang dilemparkan oleh Elizaveta.

Lancang sekali. Ucap Arthur dalam hati. Tanpa perlu mengangkat tangannya, Arthur mengembalikan sihir itu kepada Elizaveta. Membuat baju gadis Hongaria itu sedikit tersobek. Untung hanya luka kecil yang akhirnya tertulis di kulit manisnya.

"Bodoh. Lain kali kau harus belajar bagaimana cara mengendalikan sihirmu sendiri." Arthur melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kemudian tertawa sinis mengejek Elizaveta.

Jengah, Elizaveta berulang kali mengeluarkan sihir-sihir terbaiknya yang selama ini selalu berhasil membunuh lawan-lawannya. Namun dengan mudah pria itu menepisnya. Tidak ada satu sihir pun yang berhasil menyentuh bahkan ujung rambut pria itu.

Apa yang terjadi padaku? tanyanya dalam hati. Ia melirik tuannya yang ternyata sudah babak belur menghadapi manusia setengah iblis bernama Alfred itu.

"Tuan! Mundurlah! Biar aku yang—"

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!—kau pergilah dari sini!" Gilbert berteriak tanpa menatap gadis itu.

Tidak. Tidak akan ia pergi dari situ.

Mengabaikan Arthur sementara, Elizaveta berlari mendekati Gilbert. Tidak. Tidak akan ia meninggalkan Gilbert lagi saat dinginnya salju menusuk tulang. Tidak. Tidak akan ia membiarkan Gilbert yang sebenarnya terkubur dalam ketakutan tanpa ingatan.

Tidak akan.

"Jangan abaikan aku, bocah!" Arthur melemparkan sebuah sihir yang langsung mematikan lawannya walaupun hanya terkena ujung bajunya. Dalam kondisi ini Elizaveta dapat menghindar.

"Huh~ aku bosan, Artie," ujar Alfred seraya mencengkram kerah baju Gilbert. "Aku akhiri saja ya?" ia menyeringai.

"Ja-!"

Sebelum sempat Elizaveta menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tangan Alfred berhasil menembus dada Gilbert yang tadi sudah tak berdaya dalam cengkramannya. Melukai jantungnya yang saat ini berdetak kencang. Memaksanya memuntahkan darahnya.

Kemeja putihnya ternoda darah. Salju yang kini menjadi alas deritanya perlahan ikut berubah warna ketika manusia iblis itu melepaskan cengkramannya dari tubuh yang sekarang seperti bangkai terkoyak.

Pemandangan itu membuat Elizaveta membelalakkan matanya. Diam dengan lengahnya.

"Kau ingin menyusulnya, eh?" kali ini sihir Arthur berhasil mengenai punggung Elizaveta. Membuatnya terdorong dan terjatuh tepat di dekat Gilbert.

Gadis itu terluka—juga terpaksa memuntahkan darahnya sendiri.

"Tugas kita selesai. Ayo pulang." Pria _sandy blonde_ itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan bosan. Menjauhi sepasang insan yang akan segera terjemput nyawanya.

"Tunggu~" sebelum menyusul, manusia iblis itu mecolek darah Gilbert yang berceceran di salju. Kemudian menjilatinya seperti menjilati sebuah permen.

…

"Apa tidak yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membantunya?!" tanya Elizaveta seraya menggenggam tangan mungil milik sahabatnya yang semakin dingin.

"Tentu ada."

Pernyataan itu membuat Elizaveta sedikit tersenyum. Ia merasa senang karena nyatanya ia bisa membantu sahabatnya yang lolos dari maut pria _blonde_ yang mencekiknya tadi.

"Jadilah orang yang bisa mendampingi hidupnya. Bagaimana pun caramu. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat—ia kehilangan ingatannya. Sihir itu terlalu keras untuk anak sepertinya."

Walaupun sebenarnya air mata ingin terjatuh dari kedua mata indahnya. Ia berusaha keras berpikir bagaimana cara melindungi Gilbert yang sudah lupa siapa dirinya.

Yang paling menyesakkan—melupakan kenangan demi kenangan sepasang sahabat yang berlarian di tengah salju saat itu.

"Aku tahu. Aku akan berpura-pura menjadi pelayannya saja." tersenyum simpul, Elizaveta mengusap pipi Gilbert yang tengah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Pelayan? Itu karena aku—

…

"—tidak ingin kau marah dan membenciku ketika aku berkata aku sahabatmu. Aku pasti orang asing bagimu."

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, gadis Hongaria itu berusaha menghidupkan kembali tuan yang sangat dicintainya itu diam-diam. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, ia mengalirkan sihir transparan yang perlahan menutup luka-luka Gilbert.

"Hiduplah untukku, Gil—panggil aku jika—ah, mungkin ketika kau memanggil namaku. Aku sudah tidak ada di sisimu lagi."

Kau kembali tersenyum simpul, Elizaveta.

Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjagamu seperti janji yang kutuliskan di buku usang bertuliskan namamu itu. Katamu dalam hati, Elizaveta.

"Ugh!—bahagialah kau di dunia ini, Gilbert Weilshmidt. Walaupun saat tersenyum atau menangis nanti aku tidak bisa memeluk dan menenangkanmu lagi."

Satu per satu butiran salju mulai turun. Beberapa dari salju itu mendarat di atas tangan Elizaveta yang tenga sibuk mentransfer sihir pemulihan itu.

"Selesai—uhuk!" lagi-lagi Elizaveta memuntahkan darahnya.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencium pipimu. Sebelum akhirnya ia berubah seperti butiran-butiran salju secara perlahan. Ia terus tersenyum walaupun matanya menangis menatapmu.

Lalu kau membuka matamu—sempat menatapnya sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang. Kau merekam senyumnya.

Matamu pun menitikkan air matanya.

…

Sampai akhirnya... aku berjanji akan menjaga dan melindungimu. Walaupun kau tidak pernah mengingat ada kenangan diantara kita.

Dan aku berharap waktu itu adalah _selamanya_.

…

~ FIN ~

A/N: Kana~ maafkan daku yang telat banget~ ini hadiah untukmu, liebe. Semoga kamu menyukainya ya? :*

Entah kenapa ide absurd ini mucul ketika saya lagi bosen ngeliatin jalan-jalan yang saya lalui dari dalam kereta. Tadinya gak mau dijadikan fict, eh ternyata ada request dari Kana. Saya kombinasi deh akhirnya. ;u;

Maaf apabila ini gaje, dan terdapat banyak kesalahan. Saya baru sembuh dari WB yang sangat menyiksa saya. ;w; -curhatanseoranganakmagang- disini Eliza-nya jadi begitu karena kehabisan tenaga setelah menghidupkan kembali Gilbert yang sudah mati karena dadanya tertembus, ve~

Semoga kalian menikmati~ kritik dan saran selalu saya tunggu di kotak review. :3 –duduk anteng-

Sampai berjumpa lagi~


End file.
